1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shaving apparatus in general and to a shaving head having spring-loaded floating blades, a flexible handle and a flushing feature in particular.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many attempts have been made to increase the shaving comfort of the user of a razor. Springs have been involved in several pieces of related art to varying degrees of success.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,107,538 to T. E. McDermott on Aug. 18, 1914 for a Safety Razor describes a razor having springs engaged with a blade-bed to provide a constant yielding pressure on the blade to reduce vibration while shaving. This is an early razor of the type using replaceable blades secured inbetween two beds designed to hold the razor securely. This arrangement tended to allow the blade to vibrate as the blade traveled across the surface to be shaved due to the tension placed on the blades by the beds. This device appears to keep the user from tightening the beds too tight.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,691,2 17 to T. P. Clark on Oct. 12, 1954 for a Razor and Blade Holder shows adjustable spaced parallel blade holders which have spring-loaded blade envelopes thereon to hold the blade in place. This is also one of the older threadingly adjustable replaceable blade holders. This holder allows the user to vary the pitch of the blade. The spring assists the user in positioning the blade in the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,586 to T. T. Thierry on Oct. 21, 1980 for a Shaving Apparatus describes a razor handle capable of being attached, via a flexible hose, to a faucet. Water may then flow through the handle and through the razor head thereby rinsing the blades of shaving debris. This device has narrow blades placed across the face of the shaver and the water is forced out between the narrow blades.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,042 to W. Althaus, et al., on Dec. 24, 1991 shows a blade block that is free to swivel against a spring biasing force about a swivelling axis. The spring keeps the blade block in an optimal position for safety.
None of the above devices solve the problem of providing a better shave in the manner the present invention does utilizing floating blades and a flexible handle together.